fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Colour Crisis
Mario and Luigi: Colour Crisis is the sixth instalment in the Mario and Luigi franchise of Mario-themed RPGs. It was released in 2017 for the 3DS, and was also ported as a launch title for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. Story The story starts when Princess Peach obtains a letter from the distant Colour Kingdom. This letter, however, turns out to be a trap, as it releases a magical force that steals all of the colour from the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon the discovery of this phenomenon, Mario and Luigi pin the blame on Bowser, although after he proves himself innocent he agrees to assist Mario, Luigi and Peach as they travel to the Colour Kingdom in order to get the colours back. Characters Gameplay Gameplay is just about unchanged from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. The player navigates the overworld with the Circle Pad, and uses Start to open the "Star Menu", where they can use items and adjust the brothers' equipment. While on the overworld, use Select to have Mario and Luigi swap places. The brother at the front uses commands with A (and changes them with R), while the brother at the back uses B to use commands (and L to change them). ? Blocks can be jumped into to collect their contents, which are usually coins or items. Some special types of block exist. Touching or attacking an enemy will start a battle. In battle, Mario is controlled with A while Luigi is controlled with B. The turn order for the brothers and enemies is based on the Speed stat. On your turn, you can choose a Normal attack or a Special Attack, the latter consisting of quicktime events and costing some SP to use, albeit with greater damage and added effects. One may also use Items or flee from battle during their turn. When an enemy gets a turn, they'll attack either brother, although these attacks can be dodged. Stats These stats are present both in the brothers and in enemies. Stats increase as the brothers level up. *HP: Determines the amount of damage which can be taken before defeat. *SP: Determines how often Special Attacks can be used. *Attack: Determines the damage dealt by attacks. *Defence: Determines the damage taken from attacks. *Speed: Determines the turn order. *Resistance: Determines resistance to status ailments. *Luck: Determines the chance of a "Lucky" hit. Mario has higher HP, Defence and Resistance, while Luigi has higher Attack, Speed and Luck. Colour Mastery Board Both brothers have a Colour Mastery Board that can be filled in by levelling up. There are forty nine squares - seven columns that cover an individual colour (out of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink) and seven rows that cover each individual stat. When you fill in a square, the associated stat will be slightly increased (for example, if you choose to fill in the Blue Speed Square, the brother's Speed will slightly increase). All the squares will be filled in by the time the brothers reach Level 50, but there is no particular order to complete the board in. Blocks Blocks can contain Coins and Items. Each coin has an 80% chance to appear as a Yellow Coin, worth 1 Coin, a 15% chance to appear as a Red Coin, worth 2 Coins, and a 5% chance to appear as a Blue Coin, worth 3 Coins. *? Block: An ordinary block. *M Block: Can only be hit by Mario. *L Block: Can only be hit by Luigi. *Big Block: A block which is large enough to be hit by both brothers. Can store more coins than usual. *Moving Block: When hit, this block moves in the direction shown on the block, moving back and forth as the brothers keep hitting it. *Rally Block: Hit this block to start a Minigame, where the block moves between the two brothers at an increasing speed and they must hit it as it does. *Flash Block: After being hit, this large block changes colour to randomly either red or green. *Save Block: Hit this to save your progress. *! Block: Doesn't contain anything, instead triggering special effects. *Sequence Block: When hit, a Minigame starts, with A, B, Y and X randomly appearing on the block. The player must hit the correct button to get coins from the block, and must get as many coins as they can within 10 seconds. *Platinum Block: Hitting this block causes an enemy formation, usually one that is powerful for this stage in the game, to show up and attack. Defeat the enemies to earn a variety of different items. *Rainbow Block: Fully restores the HP, SP and status ailments of both brothers. Typically appears before bosses. Overworld Abilities Normal Attacks Each attack has an Action Command that, if performed correctly, allows the attacker to perform a bonus attack, which deals 25% of the damage that the initial attack did. Inputting the Action Command during a bonus attack doubles the damage it deals instead of giving another bonus attack chance. Each attack can also be used to defend against enemy attacks, in two different ways (Mario defends with A and X, and Luigi with B and Y). Note that some enemies are immune to certain attacks (for example, spiked enemies are immune to jump attacks). Special Attacks Special Attacks require SP to use. At the start of each Special Attack, the player has to press a sequence of random button inputs (the number of inputs is equal to the SP used for the attack). They then must perform another quicktime event, and after that another where they are given a few seconds to move a target as close to the enemy as possible using the Circle Pad (in the case of multi-target attacks, each individual enemy must be targeted this way). The damage of the attack is based on how quickly the player entered the initial inputs, their success in the next two quicktime events. There are two versions - the ordinary Single Version, and the Double Version, which is unlocked by performing the Special Attack fifteen times. To activate the Double Version, press Y (if Mario is using the attack) or X (if Luigi is using the attack) after the sequence of inputs. The Double Version's inputs consists of a second sequence of button presses, two quicktime events in a row and then two targeting scenarios, and while it does require SP from both brothers, the Double Version is a lot stronger than the Single Version, and comes with its own perk. Status Ailments Items Equipment Each brother can equip one Badge and one Accessory. Badges provide simple stat bonuses, whereas Accessories offer more complex bonuses. Badges Accessories Enemies The following is a list of enemies encountered in the game, in order of their first appearance. An enemy in bold is fought in a boss battle. The number in brackets is the enemy's health. *Goomba (6) *Green Koopa (7) *'Toad Ninja' (15) *'Bowser' (30) *Red Koopa (9) *Paragoomba (12) *'Larry Koopa' (45) *Blue Koopa (9) *'Goomba King' (68) *Dry Bones (12) *Gold Goomba (12) *'Morton Koopa Jr' (80) *Green Paratroopa (15) *Hammer Bro (15) *'Spiking' (97) *Cheep Cheep (15) *Red Paratroopa (18) *'Wendy O. Koopa' (110) *Blooper (22) *Blue Paratroopa (18) *'Clawcatch' (135) *Deep Cheep (24) *Parabones (24) *'Iggy Koopa' (140) *Big Goomba (30) *Fishbone (27) *'Reignbone' (150) *Spiny (27) *Boomerang Bro (30) *'Lemmy Koopa' (150) *Elite Koopa (30) *Boo (30) *Bill Blaster (33) *'Pleueil' (225) *Eep Cheep (33) *Blooper Nanny (36) *'Toad Ninja' (90) *'Toad Samurai' (135) *'Queen Cheep' (225) *Dark Bones (36) *Magikoopa (36) *'Roy Koopa' (270) *Spiny Cheep Cheep (39) *'Gooper Blooper' (300) *Thwomp (42) *Monty Mole (37) *Rocky Wrench (37) *'Ludwig von Koopa' (300) *Lakitu (42) *Ice Bro (45) *'Dark Luigi' (330) *Fire Bro (45) *Fuzzy (45) *'Dark Mario' (375) *Red Cube (45) *Yellow Cube (45) *Blue Cube (45) *Green Cube (90) *Purple Cube (90) *Orange Cube (90) *'Emperor Chroma' (450) *Bully (49) *Lava Bubble (48) *Mr. I (49) *'Big Bully' (495) *Fire Spirit (54) *Thunder Spirit (54) *'Eyerok' (480) *Big Gold Goomba (48) *Big Paragoomba (60) *Elite Paratroopa (60) *'White Piranha' (525) *Sledge Bro (60) *Piranha Flower (60) *'King Boo' (540) *Big Boo (68) *Snow Spike (68) *Stone Spike (68) *'Toad Ninja' (270) *'Toad Samurai' (330) *Dark Parabones (72) *Magikoopa Specialist (72) *'Kamek' (600) *Summer Snifit (72) *Winter Snifit (72) *Sniper Bill (75) *Sniper Ted (75) *Dark Fishbone (75) *Reznor (78) *Snow Being (82) *Ice Being (82) *'Ice Totem' (600) *Frizen Reznor (81) *Banzai Blaster (90) *'Fire Force' (210) *'Thunder Force' (210) *'Ice Force' (210) *Giant Goomba (90) *Red Bob-Om (97) *Blue Bob-Om (97) *'Toad Ninja' (660) *Red Slime (99) *Green Slime (99) *Purple Slime (99) *'Slime Machine' (600) *Prince Koopa (97) *Gold Blooper (105) *'Skeleton Yoshi' (675) *Rokeye (105) *Giga Thwomp (108) *Autumn Snifit (105) *'Prince Piranha' (720) *Boolossus (108) *Big Mr. I (108) *Cheepskipper (105) *Magikoopa Elite (108) *'Red Blooper' (300) *'Green Blooper' (300) *Clawgrip (120) *'Bubbliser' (780) *Time Bob-Om (149) *Army Hammer Bro (120) *Venus Fire Trap (120) *Venus Thunder Trap (120) *'Toad Ninja' (450) *'Toad Chemist' (375) *Toad Mercenary (132) *'Bowser's Revenge' (900) *Dark Spiny (120) *Boohemoth (132) *Dull Bones (120) *Army Sledge Bro (135) *'Skeleton Larry' (930) *'Fire Goomba' (1026) *'Skeleton Morton' (990) *'Earth Koopa' (1057) *'Skeleton Wendy' (975) *'Lightning Bones' (1092) *'Chromletta' (1200) *Lakituthunder (135) *Skewer Spike (135) *Dull Fishbone (132) *Metal Mario (135) *Metal Luigi (132) *'Skeleton Iggy' (1080) *'Wind Bro' (1140) *'Skeleton Lemmy' (1050) *'Ice Blooper' (1178) *'Skeleton Roy' (1125) *'Deep Sea Spiny' (1227) *'Chroma Shroob' (1320) *Skeleton Knight (135) *Platinum Bully (135) *'Skeleton Ludwig' (1200) *'Enlightened Boo' (1380) *Boom Boom (150) *Pom Pom (150) *Kamek's Minion (150) *Mega Goomba (150) *'Pleueil's Clone' (1320) *'Temptation Cube' (1500) *'Rose Princess Peach' (750) *'Dry Bowser' (1350) *'Chroma Dragon' (1800) For more information, see Mario and Luigi: Colour Crisis/Enemies. Starlow Starlow can use her Star Scan to reveal information on enemies, and her Star Steal to take items from an enemy. Using either ability counts as one turn. Star Scan Star Scan has three versions, each requiring a little SP from both brothers. *Health Scan: Reveals the target's HP, weakness and status ailments for 1 SP. *Tip Scan: Gives tips on how to avoid the enemy's attacks for 1 SP. *Double Scan: Reveals the target's HP, weakness and status ailments and gives tips on how to avoid their attacks for 2 SP. Star Steal Star Steal has several versions unlocked by raising the combined level (Mario's level plus Luigi's level) of the brothers. Each requires SP from both brothers. The purpose of Star Steal is to obtain items by stealing them off of enemies, although it may not always be successful. When using Star Steal, the player must go through a Minigame in which they tap stars that appear on the Touch Screen with the stylus. The faster you collect all the stars, the higher the chance each steal will work. Most versions of the ability change up the features of the otherwise immobile stars. The total number of steals Starlow will perform with each use of the ability takes the Combined Level of the brothers into account - one steal initially, two after Combined Level 20, three after Combined Level 40 and so on, the maximum being six steals at Combined Level 100. In addition, once Star Steal is used on an enemy, they will receive Stolen Status, making it impossible to steal from them for five turns. *Regular: Requires 1 SP from both brothers. 40% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 40% chance of stealing Syrup, 16% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom and 4% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 6. *Mushrooms: Requires 2 SP from Mario and 1 SP from Luigi. A couple of the stars will slowly move along a set path. 64% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 32% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom and 4% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 12. *Syrup: Requires 1 SP from Mario and 2 SP from Luigi. A couple of the stars will teleport elsewhere from time to time. 64% chance of stealing Syrup, 32% chance of stealing Super Syrup and 4% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 16. *Nuts: Requires 3 SP from Mario and 1 SP from Luigi. A couple of the stars will quickly move along a set path. 72% chance of stealing Nuts, 24% chance of stealing Super Nuts and 4% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 24. *1-Ups: Requires 1 SP from Mario and 3 SP from Luigi. A couple of the stars will teleport elsewhere frequently. 56% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom, 40% chance of stealing a 1-Up Super and 4% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 30. *Lucky: Requires 2 SP from both brothers. A couple of large stars, which take three taps to collect, appear. 16% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 12% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 16% chance of stealing Syrup, 10% chance of stealing Super Syrup, 16% chance of stealing Nuts, 10% chance of stealing Super Nuts, 8% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing a 1-Up Super, 5% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom and 1% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 38. *Mushrooms and Nuts: Requires 3 SP from Mario and 2 SP from Luigi. Large stars and moving stars appear. 32% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 16% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 8% chance of stealing a Hyper Mushroom, 22% chance of stealing Nuts, 12% chance of stealing Super Nuts, 4% chance of stealing Hyper Nuts, 5% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom and 1% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 48. *Mushrooms and Syrup: Requires 2 SP from Mario and 3 SP from Luigi. Large stars and teleporting stars appear. 28% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 16% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 8% chance of stealing a Hyper Mushroom, 24% chance of stealing Syrup, 12% chance of stealing Super Syrup, 6% chance of stealing Hyper Syrup, 5% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom and 1% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 52. *Mushrooms and 1-Ups: Requires 3 SP from both brothers. Fast-moving stars and frequently teleporting stars appear. 28% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 20% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 10% chance of stealing a Hyper Mushroom, 20% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom, 12% chance of stealing a 1-Up Super, 4% chance of stealing a 1-Up Hyper, 5% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom and 1% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 60. *Mushrooms, Nuts and 1-Ups: Requires 4 SP from Mario and 3 SP from Luigi. Large stars and fast-moving stars appear. 18% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 12% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing a Hyper Mushroom, 3% chance of stealing an Ultra Mushroom, 16% chance of stealing Nuts, 8% chance of stealing Super Nuts, 4% chance of stealing Hyper Nuts, 3% chance of stealing Ultra Nuts, 10% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing a 1-Up Super, 4% chance of stealing a 1-Up Hyper, 3% chance of stealing a 1-Up Ultra, 5% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom and 2% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 68. *Mushrooms, Syrup and 1-Ups: Requires 3 SP from Mario and 4 SP from Luigi. Large stars and frequently teleporting stars appear. 18% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 12% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing a Hyper Mushroom, 3% chance of stealing an Ultra Mushroom, 16% chance of stealing Syrup, 10% chance of stealing Super Syrup, 4% chance of stealing Hyper Syrup, 3% chance of stealing Ultra Syrup, 8% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing a 1-Up Super, 4% chance of stealing a 1-Up Hyper, 3% chance of stealing a 1-Up Ultra, 5% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom and 2% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 76. *Spectacular: Requires 4 SP from both brothers. Large stars, fast-moving stars and frequently teleporting stars appear. 4% chance of stealing a Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing a Super Mushroom, 10% chance of stealing a Hyper Mushroom, 4% chance of stealing an Ultra Mushroom, 2% chance of stealing a Max Mushroom, 6% chance of stealing Syrup, 6% chance of stealing Super Syrup, 8% chance of stealing Hyper Syrup, 4% chance of stealing Ultra Syrup, 2% chance of stealing Max Syrup, 3% chance of stealing Nuts, 6% chance of stealing Super Nuts, 8% chance of stealing Hyper Nuts, 3% chance of stealing Ultra Nuts, 2% chance of stealing Max Nuts, 4% chance of stealing a 1-Up Mushroom, 5% chance of stealing a 1-Up Super, 6% chance of stealing a 1-Up Hyper, 3% chance of stealing a 1-Up Ultra, 4% chance of stealing a Bronze Mushroom, 3% chance of stealing a Silver Mushroom and 1% chance of stealing a Golden Mushroom. Unlocked at Combined Level 86. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario (series)